wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Soda
Soda is Crazy's Dragonsona! Don't use in anyway or edit without permission. I'll hunt you down and send my pack of wolves to devour you!!! Adding categories and pictures are fine. Appearance "Looks don't matter! At least to me because I could care less about how I look." ~Soda Soda is a unique looking wittle Rainwing. Soda is a completely blacked scaled Rainwing. Her main attribute scale is black much different from both her siblings which both have bright neon colored scales. Soda doesn't mind her coloring and often calls herself the Ninja of Shadows using her black scales to sneak up and scare everyone. However not everything on Soda is black. Her horns, claws, frills, belly, spines, wing membrane, and spots are all colorful. Soda's spots running down her neck to her tail are bright rainbow colors with a certain pattern. The first dot is blood red, while the second dot is a bright orange. This pattern continues all the way from her neck to her tail, in the order of a rainbow; Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, indigo, and violet, then repeats. Her horns are extra curled curving slightly more than most Rainwing horns. They are then bright rainbow colors in the same order as her dots from the bottom up; Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, indigo, and violet. Soda's belly is rainbow as well always shining like a star, it is the usual rainbow pattern; Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, indigo, and violet. Her claws are next to be colored but are quite different. Starting on her front right leg, her claws are orange with the tips dipped in red. Her left front leg's claws are yellow with tips dipped in green. Her right back leg's claws are blue dipped in purple at the tips and her left back leg claws are indigo with the tips dipped in a rich violet. Soda's prehensile spines are also in her usual rainbow pattern; red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, indigo, and violet. Soda is a fairly large Rainwing for her species. Her built is larger with longer legs and a longer tail. She is slightly muscular but not enough to show except for her wings. Soda's wings are large and wide spread with a bright rainbow membrane seen from miles away. The tips of her wings where the claws are not located at are ripped slightly from being dragged on the ground by Soda. Her claws at the tip of her wings are white like snow and her teeth protrude from her mouth slightly and shine like tiny daggers. The most startling part of Soda's appearance is her eyes. Soda's eyes start out as the normal ice blue fading into a darker blue around the pupil in the shape of a flower. The coloring in her iris then leads up and fades into a light flowing orange. Soda isn't the biggest on fancy clothes attire or even earrings. But Soda loves bracelets. Both front leg's wrist are covered in bracelets. Three of them are made from a thick thread which consist of black, orange, cream, brown, blue, and grey coloring. One of the three is braided, while the other is strung with beads, and the third is normal strings. She then has two metal ringed bracelets one have a half of a heart dangling from it and is silver while the other is gold with a dolphin pendant. The second to last bracelet is a dark leather threaded with beautiful peacock pearls. The last bracelet is a gold ring with the words "If You Can Imagine It, You Can Become It. If You Dream It, You Can Become It." Then on her right front leg is two bracelets. A golden leather braided bracelet with the words UNIT on it and a bracelet of thin wire that has three dice on it. Personality "Hmm well, I do like turkey." ~Soda Soda is like a box of 100 crayons. She has so many different flaws and positives it’s absolutely crazy. WIP Biography "Life will always have fear in it. People think I’m stupid for not being afraid. Really I'm not afraid because I only have one life and I won't let fear hold me back from living it." ~Soda WIP Abilities "Squats, weights, and energy drinks is all it takes! At least according to magazines." ~Soda Strengths~ Soda is physically strong, and will fight if nessecary. She isn’t abnormally strong, and can be beat. However, Soda can throw a punch, or two and run you over head on. Soda isn’t built on speed, although endurance is a different case. As a young dragonet she used to accelerate in races, speed was all! However, age took its toll and Soda found out she was asthmatic. She tried incredibly hard to run fast, but she lost her breath to quick and had to watch others speed past leaving her behind. This almost caused Soda to give up on sports. She couldn’t stand being beat constantly and was disappointed in herself. Then she ran a 5k with her mother. That’s when it changed. She couldn’t run fast anymore, but her asthma gave her something else other kids didn’t have! Endurance! So now Soda runs track and cross country. Soda is extremely observant and notices small details others tend to skip over, or leave out. Sometimes this tends for her to be a perfectionist. However, she also gets ahead by noticing things unimportant to others. She never brings them up in a conversation though. The others can find there own thing, the small things others don’t want are for her. Soda doesn’t know why, but she has incredibly good senses. Her eye sight is strong and she can find things quicker than people with brown eyes. She can see exceptionally well in dark areas and can navigate her way through the woods. Soda’s smell as well is abnormal. She catches whiff of the tiniest scents that others don’t seem to catch. She will ask around, but no one else can smell it! Sometimes she thinks it’s in her head, until her friends and herself find the source of the smell and realizes it’s not in her head. Soda even had her friends test her! They blindfolded her and held something up to her nose to sniff. She got all the objects correct. Soda mainly doesn’t ask around anymore still confused herself why no one else can smell it! Soda is an extraordinary swimmer! She learned at the age of 2 and loves the water. She’s graceful and moves like an otter through the water almost at a glide. She loves swimming so far down you can no longer glimpse her than shoots up grabbing your ankles in a surprise attack! She feels at one with the water, and will stay for hours just swimming. Soda also loves climbing! Trees are like a whole another world! She races up the limbs and loves the breeze she gets at the top. She is called a monkey and is often yelled at to get down for going to high. This does nothing to drive her away, it only drives her higher! Climbing is one of Soda’s favorite things and clearly enjoys it. Weaknesses~ WIP Relationships "I love traveling the world. Because I meet so many amazing dragons and things along the way!" ~Soda Gemma~ Soda saw straight through Gemma's little 'mask' and brought out the fun loving dragon Soda saw behind. Soda loves to joke and make up the most random things for no reason with Gemma. Soda loves Gemma's quirkness and the way she always plays along with her own crazy stunts. They will often be seen playing weird games only a master of weird could understand without an explanation. Soda is there for her friend during her insomniac moments with a good book, fluffy blanket, and hot coco. Jacaranda~ Many nicknames does Soda call Jacaranda. Soda loves teasing Jacaranda and pulls crazy but daredevil stunts around her. Soda will push Jacaranda to get through her fears and weaknesses and is always their for her friend. They love talking and LARPing together and will always be found side by side on an adventure. Soda loves Jacaranda's personality so much and never wants it to change. Soda respects Jacaranda for the no romance thing and plans to sink a sickle in a dragons heart if anyone hurts her friend. Saburra~ This was Soda's first friend made in the Sand Kingdom. Soda loves her to bits and will easily step in the line of fire for her friend. Soda loves chatting and could talk for hours with Saburra about nothing but the simple burrito found on the ground. Soda enjoys Saburra's company and will never ever forget about her friend. They are the ultimate Ship Gods together and will often go about screaming about their favorite ships. Soda loves nothing more than to bop her friend on the nose. StarShooter~ Awkard God of the Pineapples!!! Soda loves Star. This dragon was at first a little shy, but Soda got to know her better and they are just two peas in a pod. Soda loves her friend and would give up anything for her. Soda loves how socially awkward she is, which often leads to Soda playfully teasing her friend. They love RPing together and seem to know what the other is thinking! Cloud~ One of Soda’s newest friends. Soda met this dragon while RPing and instantly started to bond. Soda thinks it’s funny how Cloud corrects grammatical errors, but doesn’t mind when she is corrected herself. Soda doesn’t want to worry her friend, and they will usually just randomly start yelling weird things at each other. Soda sometimes doesn’t even know what is happening, but that makes it all more fun. Soda loves Cloudie. Beetle (DragonflyWarrior12)~ Another new friend. Soda can’t believe how much in common she has with this dragon. Soda just wanted to relieve a little stress of this dragon and BAM! They bonded right away talking about their lives and learning how they are both asthmatic. Soda will always be Puppy Buddies for life with Beetle and will always be there when her friend just needs to talk. Bay~ Soda would love to get to know this dragon better. However both are extremely stubborn and hard headed so they often clash on opinions and ideas. They are both also very protective of the dragons they love. Soda hopes they will become friends, even with their disputes. Glowstick~ TBA Dreaming~ TBA Harrier~ TBA Disc~ TBA Pomegranate~ TBA Trivia "I'm great at trivia games! If it's about animals. And only animals. Animals." ~Soda WIP Tunes "I own a radio station! It's called The Wolf." ~Soda This is a one out of ten list of Soda's favorite songs in order. This list will always be changing, and some songs may always stay their. Do Not critize the songs, it's okay to say I don't enjoy this song but not ranting or your comment will be deleted. Hit Songs~ # I Lived : By One Republic # I Like It Loud : By Cash Cash # Battle Scars : By Paradise Falls # How to be a Heartbreaker : Marina and the Diamonds # Alone Together : By Fallout Boy # La De Da: By Cody Simpson # Hero : By Skillet # Low: By Flo Rida # Friends: By Anne-Marie # Angel With a Shotgun: By The Cab Ditch Songs~ # Anything by Kidz POP! (This totures me to no end.) # Thrift Store: Macklemore Random "Random is my middle name." ~Soda Feel free, if you are having one of those days to jump in here and leave the most random quote, conversation, or even complaint! Feel free, and don’t be shy! I’d love reading about your random things and life! Make sure to leave your username after your Randomness! I’ll start! (Please don’t pester people, or argue. This is out here for peoples opinions only and I will not hesitate to delete your conversation on here if it’s rude or about someone else.) Whelp! Today my dad is having his wedding! I have to wear a dress and I’m super mad about it. My hair is also down and I’m like I didn’t even know my hair was so poofy!!! I got out of wearing makeup and celebrated that! ~CrazyNeonWolfx Quotes/Stories or Songs ”THE GOVERNMENT CAN NOT HAVE OUR CHILDREN!!!” ~Soda ”Creature Feature my life!” ~Soda ”Why do people ask, Soda why are you so weird? And I just give them that look that explains everything.” ~Soda ”Burn baby burn!!! MWAHAHAHAA! *Cough Cough.*” ~Soda “When life gives you lemons call them yellow oranges and sell them for double the price!” ~Soda “Don’t push that red button!!! That’s my job. :3” ~Soda “Waffles are the breakfast king! Pancakes are trash! Fights meh!!!” ~Soda Gallery ”My, my. Who is this sexy dragon?” ~Soda File: = New limited edition mountain dew RAINBOW.png = Category:Dragonsonas Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (CrazyNeonWolfx) Category:LGBT+